UnderCovers: a different take
by LoveMarines
Summary: Tony and Gibbs have to go undercover as a couple living on a naval base. But as you get invested in your role, where does fiction end and reality begin? The line can get pretty blurry... SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey sweeties! It's been a while! This idea has been bugging me for weeks and I finally had to write it down. This will be a work in progress. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer****: I don't make any profit from this story. All characters belong to the show's creators and CBS. **

**PS. Join me on my facebook page! Facebook dot com slash lovemarines :) X **

* * *

Tony laughed as he shook his head in denial.

"That's… you're a funny man, Director Vance." He pointed at the older man awkwardly but there was not a trace of a smile to be seen on the Director's face. Tony's expression fell and he openly stared, as if making a last effort to find the joke in all this.

"You're serious."

A nod. When Tony didn't answer anymore, Vance seemed to realize that he probably needed to elaborate on the subject at hand.

"It's important that we send in a duo. We think the killer is an angry Marine, frustrated because DADT has ended. Seeing an outed couple might make him angrier than he already is and we need an emotional outburst to catch the bastard."

"Emotions cause fuck-ups." Tony admitted in a whisper.

Vance nodded again.

"You're one of the best we got, DiNozzo."

When Tony sighed and nodded his head, Vance knew he'd won. It wasn't arrogance – Tony knew he was needed and he'd do everything he could to catch the killer they were chasing.

They'd been turning over every stone twice to look for a lead in the murders of six gay men over the past year. The victims had all mysteriously disappeared from bars and clubs and found a couple of days later by the side of the road, strangled and naked. Finally they'd discovered that the bars and clubs were all in a five-mile radius from a Marine base. NCIS had started to look into the people who lived on base and they'd discovered that the murders had all taken place when three Marines were on leave. Problem was, they couldn't pin the murders on any of them without concrete proof so that's why they needed two undercover Agents to taunt the killer.

"So where do the others audition to be my boyfriend?" Tony grinned. He may as well start having some fun while he was at it. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"Role's already been cast, Tony." Tony abruptly turned around and started at McGee who was downright smirking at him. When he looked back at Vance, he saw that the Director was doing his best to keep from smiling himself.

"You, McVirgin? Come on, this must be a mistake –"

McGee held up his hands and looked disturbed. "Oh, no, Tony. I'm only here to give you your passports." He handed them over to Tony and the Italian accepted them with a suspicious glance towards the two smiling men before him.

The first was his. Abby had chosen a great picture; he'd give her that. He rolled his eyes at his new name.

"Seriously? Rick Cassidy?"

"What? We thought you'd be happy, Casablanca and Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid combined!"

Tony rolled his eyes again. "Seriously Tim, my senile grandmother could come up with a less obvious false identity."

McGee chuckled. "Okay, okay. Fun's over. Look at the other one."

The second passport had the same picture but the name had been changed.

"Adriano Rivas." Tony let the name roll off his tongue a couple of times and then shrugged. "It'll do. Now, who's my lucky other half?"

"Not sure if I consider myself lucky, DiNozzo." Tony jerked his head towards the door and felt his stomach knot when he spotted Gibbs standing there. He didn't have to check with McGee and Vance to know it was true because suddenly the reason for their smiling faces was made abundantly clear.

When he closed and opened his eyes, the older man was still standing there and he sucked in a breath between his teeth. _Suck it up_.

"Adriano Rivas", he drawled seductively as he held out his hand for Gibbs to shake. Gibbs chuckled and shook his head as he accepted the hand and shook it slowly.

"Derek Avery." He answered as he held Tony's eyes.

Tony pursed his lips as he nodded. "Decent, American. Maybe Adriano is the lucky one." Gibbs rolled his eyes as he let go of Tony's hand and accepted his passport from McGee who held it out to him.

"Okay, that'll be it. Go home, pack. We've arranged your house on the base, you'll have to drive over there yourself. Background's in these folders." He held out the files and Tony took them with a nervous feeling in his gut.

* * *

As Gibbs came out of the house, his dufflebag in his hand, Tony observed him from the car he was waiting in. This man would be his… _boyfriend… _from now on. They didn't even know how long the op would take so they were pretty much going in blind.

Gibbs leaned in through the window on the passenger's side and judging from the half-smirk that was gracing his lips, he was being plagued by the exact same thought.

"I'll drive." It wasn't a request but still Tony felt like he had to draw a line.

"Gibbs. We can't arrive on base in a bright yellow Challenger!" he cried out indignantly, referring to the car Gibbs had gotten from his father when he'd been in Stillwater.

The half-smirk grew just enough to be noticed by someone who'd pretty much made a career out of observing the older man on a daily basis.

"Fine, we'll take your car." _Damned, of course Gibbs would figure out that it wasn't about the Challenger. _

Tony grumbled something unintelligible. When Gibbs craned his head as if to hear him better, he growled and threw his hands up in frustration.

"Okay! I'd rather survive the drive over, if it's all the same to you. It'll probably get dangerous enough after we get there."

He knew Gibbs was not even trying to bite back his laugh and he felt a smile tugging at his own lips. It'd been too long since they'd hung out after work. Not that they weren't friends – it had just been a case from hell and the team had barely gotten any spare time except to sleep the necessary hours.

The older man didn't spend any more time arguing about it and he threw his dufflebag on the backseat before sitting down next to Tony.

* * *

Tony realized that he had been too busy going over the plans to actually communicate with his boss… husband.

"So", he cleared his throat when the word came out as a high-pitched squeak, "should we go over this again?"

Gibbs, who'd been looking out the window for the entirety of the ride so far, barely glanced at Tony as he spoke and merely shrugged. Of course the older man would be more zen than Buddha himself – even in a situation like this one.

But the Italian had been working with the grumpy Marine for too long to be held back by the lack of enthusiasm from the other man.

"Okay… What is Derek's favorite ice cream flavour?"

Apparently Gibbs hadn't expected that question as he jerked his head towards Tony, obviously surprised. Tony allowed himself a little pride at that and focused back on the road, trying not to look too overjoyed at the prospect of getting to learn every little detail of the older man.

"Coffee."

He rolled his eyes at that. No surprise there.

"Favorite breakfast."

"I don't eat breakfast."

"Jesus, Gibbs. You should really try to live a bit healthier."

Gibbs couldn't resist smirking at Tony's remark. "You already sound like a wife, nice acting."

It was clearly meant as a joke but Tony waved him off and made a mental note to cook the older man some decent eggs in the morning.

After a long pause, Tony resumed the interrogation.

"What brand of shampoo do you use?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the younger man , who was apparently not going to let this go easily.

"Don't I get to ask _you_ some questions?"

"I thought you'd already done an extensive backgroundcheck on me." Tony smiled, not entirely at ease about what the older man was going to ask.

"Maybe Adriano is different."

"Of course he's different, no one's going to believe he's gay if I keep attracting women like flies to honey." Only the Italian man behind the wheel could say something like that and still get away with it. Gibbs' snort didn't go unnoticed though and he got a poke between his ribs to shut up.

Then, as if there hadn't been a pause, Tony resumed his story.

"He likes people. That's why he works at the only bar on the base. His parents have retired and live in Spain so he doesn't see them often but when he does…" Tony smiled softly as if he seemed to remember something, "they can talk about everything."

Gibbs stayed silent and looked away for a second. Tony could put on an undercover persona like a second skin but it hurt every time to watch him do it. The younger man had created his version of a happy family and Gibbs realized that he would gladly give it to him if he could. Maybe when this was over he could send Tony undercover with some beautiful young NCIS Agent with legs that never ended.

"Gibbs… Jethro?"

The silver haired man looked back up and found himself looking into a pair of curious green eyes.

"Are you okay?"

He cleared his throat and shrugged. "Yeah, just… Trying to remember which brand of shampoo I use."

Tony threw back his head and laughed heartily, a wonderful sound. As he shook his head, he cast a quick glance at Gibbs and smiled again. He was grateful that the older man had accepted Adriano's backstory and he felt the tension in his shoulders dissipate as they slowed down to enter the base.

"Home sweet home…" Gibbs muttered. As they showed their new ID's at the entrance, Tony felt a familiar excitement bubbling up in his chest. He loved undercover ops, the chance to be whoever he wanted. They drove past the checkpoint and after a couple of minutes they'd reached their new house.

Both men stayed silent for a moment as they took in their new home. It was tiny, with one floor and a porch with a rocking chair on it. It was painted in a soft yellow and the windowframes were white. The interior of the house was carefully concealed by off-white, lace curtains.

"It looks like a damn dollhouse." Tony muttered and Gibbs smirked as he nodded.

They got out of the car and started unloading their luggage from the trunk. It had to look like they were moving there so Tony had brought all the unnecessary stuff that he could think of. It felt surreal handing over a box with plates and cutlery to Gibbs. For what had to be the thousandth time that day, Tony wondered when he would relax and start seeing the older man as his.. boyfriend. God, even the word itself freaked him out. He hurried after the other man with two lamps in his hands.

* * *

"I think we're all set!" Tony announced proudly when he put the last dvds of his extensive collection on the shelves near the TV. He looked over at Gibbs to find the older man looking somewhat forlorn in the middle of the living room. Suddenly it dawned on him – he wasn't the only one having trouble coming to terms with this new living situation. They both valued their privacy and now Gibbs didn't have anywhere to hide when he felt the need to.

"You miss your boat, huh?"

When Gibbs didn't really react, Tony suddenly knew what to do.

"Hey, you know what? We haven't bought groceries so I'll just explore the supermarket on base and you can be alone for a while." He moved to grab his coat that was still folded over the backrest of the couch and looked around for his wallet and keys. As he stood on the threshold, he turned back to find Gibbs still rooted on the same spot.

"Need anything?"

"Sure…" he answered after a short hesitation, "bring steaks."

"Aww, man! I love you!" Tony laughed. And as he said the words, he realized what had come out of his mouth. Well, that was something to forget soon.

The shy smile that Gibbs offered in return however, replayed in his mind until much later that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the sweet reviews! They really made my day! Hope you like the next chapter. X LM**

* * *

Gibbs had installed himself on the couch to get some shut-eye when he heard voices by the front door. Was Tony back already? He stretched out and peeped through the window.

Tony was talking to some woman while he unloaded shopping bags from the trunk of the car. When he reached out for the second bag, a container with coffee-flavored ice cream fell out. The woman picked it up and handed it over with a smile on her face.

"Coffee, huh? Good taste." She smiled again and Tony followed her line of sight to the front door when she suddenly looked surprised. Gibbs was leaning against the doorframe and gazing at him with an emotion in his eyes that Tony had difficulty with reading.

"This is my, eh, boyfriend. Derek, meet Tracy, she works at the supermarket. Tracy, Derek."

Tony watched as the two shook hands.

"Oh, you're a Marine, that's for sure." She laughed.

"What gave me away?" Gibbs smirked.

"Probably the iron handshake… Or your USMC hoodie." She grinned.

"Hey! Why couldn't I be a Marine?" Tony frowned.

"Oh sweety," Tracy laughed as she threw a teasing smile over her shoulder at him, "definitely the hair." Gibbs laughed too when Tony absentmindedly stroked his fingers through his brown strands and pouted.

"Great! We've lived here for five seconds and you're already ganging up on me with other people!"

"Awww!" Gibbs smiled sweetly as he walked over to the younger man and patted him on the back. He gave Tony's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as Tracy watched them with a big grin. There appeared to be at least _one_ person on the base who didn't hate gay people. Again Gibbs wondered how long they would be here. He was shaken out of his reveries by Tony who pushed a shopping bag into his hands.

"Here honey, make yourself useful!" Tony smirked.

"Whipped, are ya?" Tracy grinned at Gibbs. The older man let out a deep sigh and shook his head slowly.

"That's what I get for falling in love with a pretty boy!"

* * *

The two men walked around each other in the kitchen as if they'd been living together for years. Tony was surprised how easily they'd fallen into a rhythm.

"You brought me a surprise?"

Tony turned around and saw Gibbs standing there, holding up the container of his favorite ice cream. He laughed and rummaged in another bag on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah but this…" he turned back around at Gibbs with a six pack of beer and an expensive bottle of Bourbon in his two hands. "This is the real surprise."

The older man smirked as he took the liquor from Tony and read the label.

"They probably already think we're addicts of some kind. A base is like a small town, everyone knows everything about everyone.

Tony laughed and shook his head. "Nah, I made a big show out of buying fresh vegetables so I think we're good."

As the Italian proceeded to put everything in the cupboards, Gibbs started to peel the potatoes that went with the steaks they were having for dinner. As the house was filled with the delicious smell of a homemade meal, Tony started the fireplace. He looked around the house that would become his home over the next couple of days… weeks, maybe.

There was a big comfy couch near the fireplace. In front of it was a small oak coffee table with a few magazines Tony had laid there to make it homier. The couch was placed directly across a flat screen TV. Next to it were several shelves that were all filled with Tony's DVD's.

Behind the couch stood a large round table, the only one in the small house. The kitchen was behind the table. It was tiny but cozy and Tony smiled as he watched Gibbs cooking at the small furnace with a deeply concentrated look on his face. Next to the furnace was a counter and above it a few cupboards.

Tony walked away from the kitchen to find a small hallway with two doors on each side. One was the bathroom. Someone had had the terrible idea to paint it a light shade of pink. There were pink tiles on the floor, a pink wall and – god have mercy – even pink towels. Tony smirked at the thought of Gibbs coming out of the bathroom with a little pink towel wrapped around his waist. Wait, why was he even picturing that at all? There were two small sinks with a large mirror above them and an equally small shower in the corner of the room. Great, he would probably have to take a shower with the door open to fit inside of the tiny cabin.

He opened the other door and stilled in the doorway. The room was nearly filled with the queen-sized bed that was placed against the wall. On either side of the bed were two nightstands with one small drawer and an ugly lamp with flower-pattern on top of them. Tony let out a deep sigh. This house needed some serious dose of testosterone. Good thing they were here. Then suddenly his gaze fell back on the bed.

"Crap. That couch better be comfortable." He muttered as he closed the door behind him and walked back to the kitchen.

"Almost ready." Gibbs said as he checked the oven.

* * *

"God, Gibbs! That was amazing! Ugh, I don't think I can move."

The older man chuckled and shook his head at the younger man's antics.

"You know", he remarked in his ever-husky voice, "we should probably find out how thick the walls of these adjoining houses are before we use our real names."

Tony groaned as he cast a quick glance at the wall. "They better be thick enough, I need a place to come home and be myself." He got up from the table and began to collect the plates and cutlery. They were quiet as Tony did the dishes and Gibbs dried them. They had hardly done anything that day but the first days were always the hardest: you constantly had to remind yourself that you were playing a role in which you had not yet properly settled.

"Beer?" Tony smiled as he stood near the fridge. Gibbs nodded and a while later, they sat down on the couch together. As the younger man twisted the cap off the bottle and took a large swig from the cold drink, he groaned loudly and closed his eyes as he let his head fall back on the backrest.

"Ah! I really needed that!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and gulped the entire bottle down. He sighed and looked around, probably getting accustomed to the house, Tony thought.

"Did you see the bedroom?" Tony grinned at Gibbs' resigned nod.

"It's no problem, I'll take the couch." The younger man shrugged.

"Nah, not used to sleeping in a bed anyways. You take the bed." Another shrug.

"Another one?" Gibbs held up his bottle.

"Who are we kidding, just get the Bourbon already!" Tony sprang up from the couch and took two tumblers out of the cupboard. Gibbs poured them a few fingers each and gulped his drink down entirely before pouring himself another one.

Tony raised an eyebrow. The older man was drinking the strong liquor like it was water and he wondered if he should offer to talk. What would he talk about, though? It wasn't like Gibbs was an open book. He frowned again as his bos…boyfriend poured himself a third drink.

"Gibbs?" he whispered as he laid his hand on the older man's wrist. Gibbs' body tensed up for a moment before he visibly relaxed.

He needed something to distract the other man from the Bourbon.

"Okay, tell me about yourself, Derek." Tony thought he could see the corners of the older man's mouth twitch as they made eye contact. He had to tell himself not to look away from the steel blues that usually intimidated him. They were equals here and he had to start acting like it if they were going to be a convincing couple.

"Fine", Gibbs shook him out of his reveries. "I'm Derek. Forty-seven. Reservist in the Marine Corps. I'm here to help train the newly enlisted guys; including gun-training and endurance tests. It's a temporary position as I've been hired to fill in for a sergeant on medical leave."

"Yeah, yeah." Tony waved at him. "That's great but what makes me fall in love with you?"

Gibbs' eyes were unreadable for what felt like a never-ending moment. Then he continued talking like Tony had just asked the most common question you could think of.

"I think Adriano just has a soft spot for older guys." He remarked casually and smiled when Tony let out a bark of laughter.

"Easy cowboy! I don't have daddy-issues in this life, remember?" Tony laughed and repeated the story he'd told Gibbs in the car about his two fake, happily married parents who lived abroad.

The silver haired man pursed his lips.

"Let's see… My sense of humor. We tease each other all the time. I'm loyal to Adriano and he knows he can depend on me. I give him a sense of security, he feels safe when I'm around."

Tony managed to nod, feeling numbed. He sometimes hated the older man for being able to read him like an open book when he had difficulty breaking through Gibbs' barriers.

"Why do you love him?" Tony forced himself to control his voice but he sounded a little breathless nonetheless.

"That's easy", Gibbs gave a laugh that sounded somewhat practiced. "When you give me attention, it's like only I exist and everything else fades away. You're sweet, loyal. Funny. Handsome."

And still the silver haired man kept _staring _at him like that. Like he was expecting something to happen but he himself wasn't really sure what that was exactly.

Tony glanced away, unable to hold eye contact any longer without wanting to break the built-up tension. He reached out for the bourbon and poured himself a generous amount of the amber liquid. He sighed as he felt it burn its way down his throat and calmed a little.

"Boxers or briefs?" well, he'd dismantled the tense situation all right. Gibbs' eyebrows shut up and nearly disappeared into his hairline.

"You gonna buy me underwear now?" Gibbs appeared to be torn between laughing and glaring. He narrowed his eyes at Tony and the Italian shook his index finger.

"Nope, you don't get to glare at me in this relationship! I'm your equal!" he laughed as he got a slap to the back of his head.

"Equal? Hah. I'll just get you to submit another way." Now it was Tony's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"Submit, huh? Now we're getting to the good part!" He ignored the fuzzy feeling in his head. The alcohol was starting to kick in as he sipped from his fourth bourbon.

Gibbs merely shrugged as if he'd made a comment about the weather. That man's cool was really something to envy.

"You still haven't answered my question." Tony grinned. Gibbs wasn't getting away that easily. He already knew the answer from the times they'd been to the gym together at NCIS. He wanted the older man to loosen up though, and this was probably the fastest way.

"Boxers." A beat and then, "favorite position?"

As the Italian's mouth fell open, Gibbs allowed himself a full-blown smile. "I give as good as I get.

Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "Do you now?" he received a smile and a shake of Gibbs' head in return.

"You still haven't answered my question", Gibbs mimicked Tony as if the younger man talked like a little girl.

"You mean… with a man?"

"It's not all that different, Tony." He chuckled and forced himself to keep up his smile when it occurred to him that he'd made it sound like he had any experience in the matter.

Tony frowned and asked the obvious question. "Something you should tell me?"

"I paid attention in class, DiNozzo. Not much different." He managed to say the words as if he was slightly annoyed, just enough to convince the younger man.

Tony shrugged. "Depends on the person I'm with. Derek makes me feel safe so probably with him on top." He carefully avoided using 'you'.

Suddenly he felt strangely warm. He looked at the fireplace but the flames had nearly died down and the wood was just smoldering now. He was overwhelmed by the cozy feeling he had, sitting on the couch with Gibbs of all people. The older man had finally looked away and emptied his glass in one tug.

"Are you sure you're okay with taking the couch tonight? I can –"

"Tony. It's fine." Gibbs interrupted him. The older man looked dead tired all of a sudden and Tony resisted the urge to ask again. He brushed his teeth and quickly undressed to his boxers. The central heating hadn't been turned on yet so the fireplace was the only source of heat they had so far. The rest of the house was cold and Tony shivered as he crawled under the thick duvet.

Moments later, Gibbs came into the room and opened the large closet, closing it again with a frustrated sigh.

"Something wrong?" Tony asked.

"There's only one blanket, apparently." Gibbs grumbled and looked accusingly at the covers of the bed.

The younger man cheered mentally – great, maybe now the stubborn bastard would get a good night's sleep for once.

He scooted over and tried not to laugh at Gibbs' expression.

"You know", Tony remarked innocently, "that scared look you got going on there may be the reason your marriages failed."

Before he realized what was happening, Gibbs had grabbed a pillow from the foot end of the bed and thrown it at his face. He laughed loudly and attempted to get revenge but the older man ducked away in time and the pillow flew past his head, hitting the carpet beside the bed.

Tony sighed as Gibbs joined him under the blanket and he felt the heat radiate off the other man.

"I could get used to this."

A head slap.

"Go to sleep, DiNozzo."

Gibbs chuckled as he was smacked on the arm in return and he heard the younger man mumble something about 'equals'. As he let his body get accustomed to the mattress and his tired bones could rest, he sighed deeply.

How long could he keep this up? Tony was already falling asleep; judging by the way his breathing slowed and his body grew heavier. The room was dimly lit b-by the moonlight seeping in through the curtains and Gibbs was just able to make out the contours of the Italian's face. He looked so innocent and young and Gibbs was overwhelmed by the familiar urge to protect the man from everything that could hurt him.

His eyes grew heavy and he was ready to succumb to a decent night's sleep when Tony turned around and flung his arm over Gibbs' chest.

_So much for sleep_, Gibbs thought, as he willed his body not to react to the closeness and scent that was undoubtedly Tony.

* * *

TBC!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the awesome comments, you guys really are the best! I haven't had much time so I couldn't reply to all of them, sorry :( just know that they are MUCH appreciated! :)) **

**Special thanks to Lesley/Pornell-Fangirl, because she's always amazing, loving and supporting. You rock, girl! **

* * *

As soon as Tony woke up, he noticed that he was lying much closer to Gibbs than he'd been when he'd fallen asleep. Their legs were tangled together and his face was lying against Gibbs' shoulder. The older man was still asleep and Tony allowed himself to wake up for a moment and enjoy the warmth the duvet provided. With a start he realized that he was half hard. Nothing more than a morning erection but still… awkward. He disentangled their legs as carefully and quietly as he could manage and sneaked out of bed to the bathroom.

This was probably the first time in ages that Gibbs had slept in a bed and he didn't want the older man to wake up yet. He glanced at his watch on the sink. Only half past seven. He'd brought everything he needed from the store to make breakfast and he hoped his boss would sleep until it was done. Why was he feeling so… nurturing all of a sudden? He'd always looked out for the other man but he'd never had the urge to take care of someone before he'd met Gibbs. Something about the man just awakened another side of him, one he rarely showed to others.

He carefully closed the door behind him and started the shower, sighing happily when the room fogged up and he stood under the steaming water. As he lathered himself up with his favorite soap, he noticed that he was harder than he'd been when he'd gotten out of bed. His hands rubbed the soap over his stomach and lower until he couldn't resist the urge to cup his hard cock. He stroked it lazily and groaned softly when the water cascaded over his back and the tension in his shoulders dissipated. His other hand moved down to fondle his balls and he gave them a tug, biting his lip to keep from moaning out loud. The hand around his hard shaft moved faster and he could already feel the heat pool in his stomach. As he tightened his fist and stroked harder, Tony thought about Gibbs in the bed and he couldn't suppress a low grunt when he suddenly tipped over the edge and came so hard his knees nearly gave out. He scratched at the tiles as his hand moved slower and milked his cock til the last drop of cum was washed away by the all-forgiving water.

He inhaled deeply and started to dry himself off with an especially rough towel, refusing to think about why Gibbs had suddenly creeped into his thoughts when he'd been about to climax. Maybe his mind was giving him signals that he needed to eat - urgently - or he'd start to hallucinate. Yeah, that must be it. As he dressed himself, he was already thinking about what he was going to make for breakfast. Crisis averted.

* * *

Gibbs turned on his side as soon as Tony had left the room and pulled the door closed behind him. He stared at the ugly curtains and took in a deep breath. He'd been awake most of the night, never successfully falling asleep while the other man practically used him as an extra pillow. He should've known Tony would be as annoying asleep as he could be at work. Maybe he could get a few minutes of sleep now that Tony had gotten out of bed… Was that the shower he heard? His treacherous mind tried to form an image of a naked and slippery Very Special Agent and Gibbs could feel himself harden almost instantly.

"DAMNIT!" he shouted as his cock twitched again. Only iron willpower and the resolve he'd gotten through his Marine training made it possible to keep from jacking off there and then. He was still lying on his side when Tony suddenly entered the room again and he barely managed to lie still. Normally no one managed to creep up on him and now he hadn't even heard the other man approach while everything around him was completely quiet. The blood rushing through his ears made it nearly impossible for him to think straight and he tried to even out his breathing while the other man rummaged through his clothes. As the steps grew more distant, Gibbs sneaked a peek through half-closed eyelids and instantly regretted it. Tony walked out the door, only wearing a towel that threatened to fall off his hips any moment.

Screw iron willpower. He looked around the room as soon as the door closed and his eye fell on a box of tissues. Gibbs closed his eyes again and rubbed his cock through his boxers, imagining Tony's strong hands on his body. He rubbed his thumb over the head and couldn't hold out any longer - he shoved his hand under his boxers and held his hard dick in a tight fist. He started a quick pace and thought about joining Tony in the shower. How he would have surprised the younger man when he'd had his back turned towards the door. He'd have sneaked up on him and nestled his hard cock between the younger man's cheeks where he would've continued to thrust until he'd spilled all of his hot cum over Tony's back. Gibbs muffled his cry against his pillow as he shot his load in a handful of tissues.

Only when he felt his knees would be able to hold him, did he get out of bed and clean up. When he finally came out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen, Tony looked up and smiled broadly.

"I made breakfast!"

Something tugged at Gibbs' heart and he refused to imagine what it'd be like to wake up like this every day. He nodded and made an effort to smile back as he walked past Tony to pour himself the first of what would likely be _many _cups of coffee that day. The younger man had really outdone himself: there was crispy bacon, scrambled eggs, fresh juice and bagels. He suppressed a grin as he watched Tony attack the food and joined in, forcing himself to relax as he chewed his breakfast. Tony seemed to be elated when he'd eaten a whole plate and said it was good. He should really praise Tony more often but every time he let the younger man get closer to him, he felt the urge to close himself off more; the Italian could never know about his feelings. This was just something he'd have to bear alone.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" Tony woke him up from his chaotic thoughts.

He shrugged as he drained his mug. "Dunno. I'll go check when I start training. Maybe today I can meet some neighbors."

Tony couldn't keep himself from laughing at that and he explained at the sight of Gibbs' raised brow.

"Just a nice image, you being sociable to everyone around you. Think you can get through the day without killing someone?"

The corner of Gibbs' mouth arched a little. Tony had gotten to know him pretty well over the years - he'd probably feel the urge to smack the first gay-bashing person he met.

"I'll manage. Think you can spend an entire night at a bar without women to ogle?"

Tony tried to look offended and reached for his heart as if Gibbs had just said the most unimaginable things.

"Why would I need girls? I've got you!" He grinned, expecting Gibbs to be annoyed and grumble something in return. He frowned as the older man got up from the table and poured himself a second mug of coffee without giving so much as an indication that he'd heard him. Probably still adjusting too. They did the dishes together like they'd done the previous night and Tony tried a new approach.

"I only start tonight, maybe I can join you? Keep you from kicking someone's ass Marine-style?" Gibbs shook his head with an exasperated chuckle but he nodded anyway and Tony instantly felt better.

* * *

An hour later they were strolling around the park on base. They weren't holding hands but every once in awhile their shoulders bumped as they walked closely side by side. Tony was entertaining Gibbs - or at least trying to - with stories from his first years as a cop. His inexperience and all-round clumsiness seemed to put Gibbs at ease and after a while the silver haired man started responding with little things Mike Franks had said to him when he'd first started at NCIS. The memory of his mentor warmed Gibbs' heart and they were still laughing when they were approached by two women in jogging-outfits.

"Hey, you guys new here?" the first one asked while the second just grinned as she appraised the two men before her.

"Of course they are - I would certainly remember seeing them before." Her friend elbowed her and she laughed louder.

"You'll have to forgive Anna, she's a good girl with a dirty mouth. I'm Claire."

Gibbs fully expected Tony to respond to the dirty mouth-comment but the reaction never came. Instead, Tony intertwined their hands and tugged Gibbs a little closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Anna, but this one's all mine!" he smiled sweetly. "I'm Adriano, this is Derek", Tony said as he gave Gibbs' fingers a soft squeeze. "We just moved in last night. Derek will be training the newly enlisted Marines and I'll put my hands to good use in the bar." He winked and his smile only broadened when Gibbs cut in.

"They're good hands." The older man nodded.

"Aww you guys are so cute!" Anna smirked. "Go easy on my man, will ya? You're probably gonna train him too."

Gibbs shrugged and smirked. "Easy has never won a battle."

Anna waved away the comment with an exasperated sigh. "All hard-asses, you Marines!"

"That's the part I like best." Tony grinned broadly as he gave Gibbs a once-over, amusing the two women in front of him.

"Really?" Gibbs pretended to be hurt. "I thought it was my eyes?"

Tony pursed his lips as he looked straight into the paralyzing blue. "Those are okay too", he answered with a shrug, only to be shoved away playfully by Gibbs as he pouted.

"We'll let you fight it out" Claire laughed as she tugged Anna with her. "We'll come by the bar some time!" Tony and Gibbs gave a little wave as the women jogged away and Tony let out a bark of laughter when they were out of earshot.

"That went well!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks to you they already think we're two dirty-minded people."

"Derek…" Tony sighed as he went to stand in front of Gibbs and put his hands on the older man's shoulders like he was going to say something important, "life is far too short to not be dirty." he squeezed Gibbs's shoulders sympathetically and laughed when Gibbs raised his hand to smack the back of his head but made it a caress at the last moment when a couple walked by. They walked further, nodded to the people they encountered and talked to a few. Every time Tony would touch Gibbs in a subtle yet affectionate way. The older man squashed his feelings down and tolerated it when he thought of the dirtbag they were supposed to locate. So far they hadn't met anyone who appeared to be pro DADT.

They picked up a few things in the grocery store for a late lunch and Tony watched one of his movies as Gibbs read a book. Sometimes Tony would tug at Gibbs' hoodie to show the older man a good scene and Gibbs let himself be immersed in Tony's world. He would watch the younger man when he was watching one of his favorite scenes and the look of pure amazement on the Italian's beautiful features tugged at Gibbs' heart. He knew it was something Tony used to do with his mother and Gibbs could tell that he missed the woman.

Eventually Tony had locked himself in the bedroom to pick an outfit to wear to work and Gibbs already felt jealous at the thought of other people ogling him. Jesus, just what he needed. He didn't have the right to feel jealous but the urge to lock the younger man up grew as Tony came out of the room. He had put on a pair of black jeans with converse sneakers and a dark green shirt, the sleeves rolled up so his tanned forearms were visible. He'd unbuttoned the first two buttons and Gibbs could smell his signature cologne as Tony walked by to grab his keys and wallet.

"I bought some pizzas so you can just put one in the oven if you want." He seemed to hesitate when he gazed at Gibbs on the couch. "See you later." He smiled softly when he opened the front door. He didn't see Gibbs' disappointed look as he pulled the door shut behind him.

* * *

It was a weeknight so the bar was pretty quiet, a few booths were filled and two men sat at the bar. Tony was washing off a few glasses and talking to Roya, his colleague. She was the daughter of a Sergeant on base and worked at the bar when she wasn't working as a teacher in the local middle school. She'd introduced him to the people who'd walked in and Tony quickly started to have fun meeting everyone. Roya was showing him how to make cocktails when she grabbed a bottle of Bourbon from the shelf. That was all Tony needed to land his thoughts back on Gibbs. He hoped the older man hadn't run away by now, he'd probably go back to his basement on foot if he needed to escape. All day the older man had tensed up for the slightest of moments when Tony had touched him - nothing that would be noticed by others but it didn't escape Tony's trained investigative eye. Was Gibbs _that _uncomfortable with him?

Tony realized that he'd like it if Gibbs came by the bar. He'd just spent two entire days with his boss but as the older man was forced to lose his reservations and talk to him, Tony discovered that his hunger for information about the mystical Leroy Jethro Gibbs only grew. He hesitated but got his phone out of his back pocket anyway.

"Good bourbon on the shelf. Wanna have a drink?" He texted and frowned when he hoped that the older man would indeed show up. Really, Tony, are you that starved for attention?

He talked to Roya about his college years and soon they were having an animated discussion about Ohio's sports teams. A handsome man in uniform joined them at the bar. He had blonde hair that was trimmed into the Marine-cut Tony knew all too well. His big brown eyes stood out against the pale blush on his cheeks.

"I don't think I've seen you here?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm all new!" Tony smiled as he held out his hand. "Adriano."

"Mark. Nice name, foreign?"

"Italian", Tony nodded. Complimenting another man on his name, this guy probably wasn't entirely straight, he thought as he tapped him a beer.

They'd continued their talk until Roya had gone over to the booths to serve the other customers and left him alone with Mark, who was becoming increasingly clingy. When Tony had started talking to the other two people at the end of the bar, Mark had called him back three times in the last few minutes to make a stupid remark about the weather or life at the naval base. Eventually Tony had stopped going back to the other clients and was giving short answers to the other guy's numerous questions.

_Really, get the hint. _

He'd turned around to hand over someone's bill when Mark called out again.

"Hey, Adriano?"

"Hmm?" Tony had tipped his head at the other man before looking at his cash register again.

"Are other methods of payment also accepted here?" he could hear the grin in the other man's voice but before he could turn around and answer, someone else did it for him.

"Don't think that's a good idea." He could recognize that husky voice everywhere and a flare of happiness shot down his spine to the pit of his stomach. He couldn't have stopped the broad grin on his face if he'd tried.

"Why?" Mark asked disinterested, apparently unaware of Tony's smile at the other man.

"Cause you'll have to deal with me", Gibbs growled in his face before reaching over the bar to cup Tony's neck.

"Hi", he mumbled against the Italian's lips before he crashed their lips together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't find five minutes to write with real life bugging me! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! X**

* * *

Tony's heart skipped a beat as Gibbs brushed his surprisingly soft lips against his. He forced himself to back away slowly and smiled lazily at the older man. Gibbs still had a hold on his neck and he only let go after what felt like _hours._

Tony studied the man up close as he held his breath. Damn Gibbs was good, even his pupils were dilated and his breath hitched when he smiled at the older man. Then the fingertips loosened their hold on his neck and Tony wondered if the goose bumps he got were from the loss of warmth or a weird reaction from the kiss.

He looked back at Mark who had decided to shut up altogether.

"This is my boyfriend, Derek."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed slightly as he took in the man before him.

Mark chuckled as he held up his hands. "Easy. Just being friendly."

"Be friendly somewhere else then." Gibbs grumbled as he sat down and ordered a beer. Tony shook his head smiling as he tapped the beer and put the glass in front of Gibbs.

"I'm out of ice. Be back in a sec." he called over his shoulder as he made his way from behind the bar to the adjoining stock room. He carefully closed the door and then stumbled back against the hard surface. His heart would probably beat its way out of his chest any second now.

That kiss. It was like his lips were on fire and suddenly the ridiculous thought that only another kiss would somewhat ease that ache, formed in Tony's mind.

Why was he overanalyzing this? Gibbs was so relaxed in his role and he… He was one of the best undercover agents but now he felt unsettled, on edge. Why couldn't he get this right? And why the fuck did it still feel like Gibbs' fingertips burned their way under the hem of his shirt? A chill ran over his spine and he shivered, not at all feeling cold. Then he realized that he'd been standing there for too long and he should probably go back before they would come looking for him.

He opened the door and was about to step out of the room when he realized that he hadn't brought new ice with him. _'Jesus, Tony. Get a fucking grip!'_ He berated himself as he angrily went through the contents of a freezer by the wall. He took a deep breath and closed the door behind him, walking back to the bar as enthusiastically as he could without looking like more of a lunatic than he already felt. Roya had joined the two men sitting at the bar and she smiled sympathetically when he came back, as if she could read his thoughts.

"Took you long enough, did you have to make the ice first?" Mark joked but since Gibbs had walked in there was something off about the way he looked at Tony. The Italian had trouble putting a name to it but it made him feel uneasy and that was never a good sign.

"Probably melted when you touched it." Gibbs smirked and winked before he gulped down the remainder of his beer and fished his wallet out of his back pocket.

"So…" Gibbs continued as if he acted this way all the time, "how 'bout regular cash now and we see about those other methods of payment later?"

_God, the older man was really messing with him right now. If he wanted over the top, he was gonna get it. _

Tony grinned broadly, perfectly knowing how that smile had made men and women want to hunt him. He leaned forward, lips slightly parted.

"Saying such nice things and then running off… You're a bad boy." He growled and he could swear Gibbs shuffled on his seat.

Roya snorted behind him and pushed him away from the bar.

"Go! Before you turn my bar into a love-fest." Tony turned around and frowned but Roya just smiled.

"There'll be enough late shifts. Tonight's a calm one, I can handle it."

"Thanks!" Now he was going to have to go home… with Gibbs. He gave Roya a quick hug and shot a fleeting smile at Mark as he followed the older man out of the bar.

The cooler air outside soothed his overheated skin and he took a second to breathe. When he reopened his eyes, Gibbs was standing in front of him, his eyebrows knitted, as he looked serious.

"You okay? I just wanted to rattle the guy, see what his intentions were."

Tony waved at Gibbs and nodded. "Yeah of course, it's all good."

"You forgot the ice." Gibbs whispered with a smile tugging at his lips. It turned into a full-blown grin as Tony smacked his arm.

"Bastard." Tony whispered back as he took Gibbs' hand in his. Might as well make sure everyone had seen them together tonight. He tugged the older man in the direction of their house and they walked the short distance in silence.

As they reached the house, Tony could hear Jethro take in a sharp breath. The older man had seen something that alerted him but Tony couldn't figure out what was wrong. They were the only ones on the street at this hour… apart from the man in uniform that was walking on the opposite side of the street. Gibbs subtly averted his eyes and sped up slightly and Tony couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

"What's up?" he whispered as he moved closer to his boss. The older man merely gave a curt shake of his head in return, effectively shutting him up. The sound of his voice, however, seemed to have been picked up by the man across the street. He looked up and Tony could see his eyes widen even from the distance between them. These two definitely knew each other and it wasn't good if he could tell by the way Gibbs' muscles had tensed up.

They'd just reached their house when the other man crossed the street and walked towards them with a deep frown on his face. He was handsome; Tony could see that now as the man walked under the dim light of a street lantern. His short hair was jet black and his eyes were the darkest shade of brown he'd ever seen, framed by long dark lashes. He had full lips and his skin was tanned as if the sun itself had kissed him. Tony felt a surge of jealousy make its way up his spine and he tightened his hold on Gibbs' hand, something that didn't go unnoticed to the dark man if the tightened jaw was anything to go by.

"Go inside."

Tony jerked his head from the man to Gibbs who'd just given him an order. He couldn't do anything but stare at the silver haired man, as if he'd just confessed to liking tea better than coffee.

Gibbs turned his gaze on him and Tony knew he wasn't kidding. The otherwise icy blue eyes were darkened considerably and his lips formed a thin line. He glanced at the other man one more time before he went inside the house. He looked through the window as the nameless man reached the sidewalk and stood beside Gibbs.

The man was obviously angry with Gibbs and the unease settled in the pit of Tony's stomach, demanding to be let out. He watched as Gibbs cast his eyes down at something the man said and he started to feel physically nauseous. What if the man was someone Gibbs knew from his days in the Corps, someone who could be a danger to them? Maybe the one they were looking for?

Gibbs raised his voice, Tony could tell from the vein in the older man's neck that always pulsed when his boss was about to explode in the interrogation room. He fought the urge to go outside and tightened his grip on the window frame.

* * *

"Javier."

"Jethro."

Gibbs gestured for the other man to shut up immediately and he looked around to make sure no one could have heard the man use his real name. The street was abandoned.

"Not Jethro. Derek. I'm undercover."

"Are you kidding me? You're gonna pull some NCIS shit on me instead of growing some balls and admitting that you were just being a coward?"

"Lower your voice!" Gibbs hissed as he took a step towards the other man. The corner of Javier's mouth arched a little as Gibbs moved closer to him.

"You're a bastard. Parading around with that… that… _manwhore _and then you have the nerve to stand here and shut me up?"

"Don't you dare talk about him like that." Jethro's voice was unbendable steel and his eyes gleamed dangerously. Javier was not impressed and he raised an eyebrow, calling the other man out on his bullshit.

"So that man is just work?"

Gibbs averted his eyes only for a second but Javier had seen it and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I thought so. So don't expect any goodwill on my part. I'll keep my mouth shut if that's what you're worried about."

When Gibbs opened his mouth as if he were about to retort, Javier's hand reached out and grabbed Gibbs by the chin, making sure the other man's eyes were trained on him.

"Jethro or Derek, what difference does it make? I finally realize I never knew you anyway."

Then he let go of the man as suddenly as he'd invaded his personal space and continued walking as if nothing had happened.

Tony watched as Gibbs cracked his neck and took a few deep breaths before he looked in the direction of the window. As their eyes met, Gibbs tensed up and he took a few more seconds before he walked into the house.

* * *

He walked into the living room and Tony had been terribly wrong if he'd been expecting an explanation.

"Beer? Coffee?" Gibbs called over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen. Tony stood there for a moment, frozen, before he commanded his limbs to move.

"You're kidding me, right? You're just gonna pretend nothing happened?"

Tony could see Gibbs' adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed but that was the only sign he got that Gibbs knew what he was talking about.

"Nothing happened." Gibbs' voice didn't leave any room for debate but Tony walked up to him anyway.

"Gibbs", he hissed, "that was _not _nothing."

"Let it go, Tony." Gibbs' voice trembled and Tony wanted to shake the older man until he saw 'the light'.

"Let it go, seriously?! You come in all shaken up and I'm supposed to act like nothing's going on? I deserve to know!"

"It doesn't have _anything _to do with you!" Gibbs yelled as he turned around at Tony and the Italian instinctively took a step back at the intense glare he received. The tension between them could be cut with a knife but the younger man refused to back down. Gibbs could be ignorant on his own time for all he cared but not about an active case they were working.

"Nothing to do with me?!" he shouted back as he jabbed a finger into Gibbs' chest. "If that guy is dangerous I have to know! I saw how he reacted to us holding hands, if he's the one we're looking for –"

"I FUCKED HIM!" Gibbs roared as he smashed an empty mug on the floor. Tony froze and stared at the pieces of china, unable to think straight.

All that could be heard was the sound of their labored breathing and the faint 'click' of the steaming kettle. The two men stood there, panting as they stared at each other.

"Go", Gibbs mumbled, barely audible. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Gibbs." Tony whispered now, afraid that he was dreaming this. Gibbs with a man? His brain had completely shut down and refused to process the new information.

"Tony, go. Please. I'm so close to saying things…" The ever-husky voice only encouraged Tony and he carefully reached out, taking Gibbs' wrist in his hand.

"I want to know!" he pushed and he gasped as Gibbs' hand shot out and gripped his wrist tightly, jerking him forward.

The silver haired man tugged at Tony's arm and placed the Italian's hand on the hard bulge in his pants. He squeezed Tony's fingers and instinctively rubbed himself against the warm fingers before he tensed up again. Then he let go of the hand as if that'd effectively end the situation, allowing Tony to flee.

The younger man's hand didn't move an inch however, and Gibbs' eyes jerked from his pants to the Italian's face, the shock clearly registered on his own.

Tony looked surprisingly at ease and only the slightest hint of emerald green was still visible around the abysmal black of his huge, dilated pupils. His fingers almost moved on their own accord and he squeezed again, taking in a shuddering breath when Gibbs moaned softly, unable to swallow the lustful sound.

It was the calm before the storm and Tony searched Gibbs' eyes for a moment longer before his fingers latched onto the back of the older man's neck and he crashed their lips together in a heated and dirty kiss. It wasn't even coordinated; he just thrust his tongue in the older man's mouth and tugged his bottom lip between his teeth.

Gibbs' brain had ceased working altogether and he circled a strong arm around the younger man's waist, tugging him as close to his body as humanly possible. It only seemed to build the fire in the pit of Tony's stomach and the younger man brought his fingers up to Gibbs' chest, searching for the buttons before they tore the fabric into pieces. Tony's warm hands replaced the shirt on the older man's chest and he felt Gibbs' heart beat furiously under his fingers. The strong sign of life reminded him that this was, in fact, really happening and he growled low in his throat when Gibbs' fingers tugged on his hair, pulling his head back so his lips could roam over the smooth skin of his throat.

The thought that the older man's teeth would surely leave a mark there, only turned Tony on more and he arched his back, rubbing his hardening cock against Gibbs' neck. He could already feel the tension in his stomach build up and he was afraid he was going to come on the spot when Gibbs craned his neck and bit his ear lobe.

He backed away just enough to look the older man in his eyes.

"Take me to bed", he whispered hoarsely.

* * *

**SO.. I realize I'm being cruel but the next chapter should be up really soon :D reviews make me very happy! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh, I'm the worst! Real life kept getting in the way and I couldn't find the time to write **** please don't kill me yet! I think you'll like this chapter **** X **

* * *

Gibbs steered Tony in the general direction of the bedroom. They were not yet accommodated to their new house so they bumped against all the corners they encountered on the way to the bed. Neither man seemed to be ready to break their hungry kiss so Tony laughed breathlessly against Gibbs' lips as the older man pushed him against the wall next to the door.

"You missed." He teased as he pulled off the older man's hoodie and released a shuddering breath when the muscles in Gibbs' arms flexed as the man tightened his hold on him.

"Get in that bed and I won't miss next time." Gibbs growled back and he smirked when Tony gulped audibly and fell onto the mattress as his knees hit the edge of the bed and gave way.

Gibbs' attention was all focused on him but still, Tony found it difficult to flip the switch and forget about the guy who'd been so furious with Gibbs. All the older man had said about him was that he'd fucked him. But when? Had they been dating? How did it end? Not good apparently, if the fight outside the house earlier was anything to go by.

Tony tried to put all the questions out of his mind but the hurt and angry look of Javier seemed to be burnt into his retinas. He couldn't take this leap without knowing how Gibbs felt. How did _he _feel, anyway?

"What's wrong?" Gibbs sighed as he backed away and sat at the end of the bed.

"Wh-nothing's wrong, why?" Tony reached out for Gibbs and the older man resisted when Tony tried to pull him closer.

"You're suddenly all tensed up. You tell me." Gibbs' heart thundered in his chest. God, he'd been so close to giving himself over to the younger man when the Italian had probably just acted on an impulse and regretted it already.

It was silent for a while, the only sound their labored breathing that slowly went back to normal. Eventually Tony seemed to have gathered his thoughts and spoke again.

"It's just… who was that, outside? I need to know, does this happen to every guy you… you know, _fuck_?" The last word was barely a whisper as if Tony himself didn't believe that that had been about to happen between them.

Gibbs' eyes grew comically large as he understood what the Italian was saying. How could the younger man possibly think that he could ever make love to him and then just walk away? He reached out his hand and softly squeezed Tony's fingers when the younger man intertwined them.

Gibbs wanted to explain but nothing came out. If this was about lust for Tony and he admitted to loving the younger man, Tony would probably flee so fast that he'd leave a Tony-shaped hole in the front door.

Tony saw his indecisiveness as unwillingness to talk and he sighed before scooting to the edge of the mattress to get up. Gibbs knew that he had to talk or Tony would just see himself as another bootycall but it was like his throat was glued shut and he couldn't even move his lips properly. A strangled sound came out and Tony looked at him worriedly.

"Gibbs. It's okay; we'll just pretend this didn't happen. Probably just weird feelings because of the undercover thing anyway."

"No!" the older man choked out and Tony's heart skipped a beat when he saw panic clearly written in the normally cool blue eyes of his boss. He sat back on the bed and waited patiently as the older man clearly talked himself into opening up.

"We enlisted together." Gibbs confessed hoarsely. "Started out as plain old friendship but we… I don't know. Somewhere along the way feelings got involved. First it'd be stolen kisses in the corridors of the ship and careful smiles across the room until we were looking for empty rooms and it got out of hand."

Tony didn't know what to say as jealousy raged inside him and he felt bad for the older man at the same time. He remembered DADT and instantly knew who'd been the sensible one and had ended the relationship.

"Don't ask, don't tell…" he mumbled and Gibbs nodded distractedly.

"Yeah… I couldn't take the risk. The corps was all I had – couldn't go back to Stillwater." He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment and Tony could see how Gibbs struggled with the decision he'd had to make. Of course the older man would still feel responsible and he could see how Javier showing up had rattled him.

"Do you miss him?" Tony forced the words over his lips, trying not to bolt as he didn't really want to know the answer. Surprisingly, Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

"No. Long time ago." Gibbs raised his head and gazed in Tony's eyes as if he'd find the answers there. Only years of experience as an investigator by Gibbs' side caused Tony to see the spark of affection in the older man's eyes as he looked at him.

"DADT is over." He whispered.

Gibbs only nodded.

"There's no ship in DC but we can do stolen kisses and empty rooms at NCIS. But just so you know, I'll be _pissed _if you dump me so you should think about it and-"

Tony halted his rant when Gibbs grabbed his wrist and jerked him closer until their noses nearly touched. The older man searched his eyes as if he was looking for the hidden trap but he seemed satisfied as he closed the remaining distance and let their lips meet.

The kiss was so soft, so full of promise and Tony brought up one hand to stroke through Gibbs' silver strands as he kissed him back. He slowly licked the older man's bottom lip and Gibbs pushed them down on the mattress as he opened up and the kiss grew hungrier.

Tony wrapped his legs around Gibbs' waist and he arched his hips to get some friction as his rapidly hardening dick ached for the other man's touch. Gibbs rubbed their cocks together and they both moaned softly, unable to break the established eye contact.

Gibbs kissed a path from the corner of Tony's mouth down his jawline, his throat and to his ear.

"You should take your shirt off if you don't want to lose the buttons."

The older man's husky voice combined with the grinding of his hard cock against his own made Tony unable to coordinate his fingers to undo the buttons. Gibbs' dirty chuckle nearly made him come undone and he finally got the buttons after what felt like an eternity of struggling with them.

Gibbs pushed the shirt off his arms and threw it across the room, not looking to see where it fell. He left a trail of kisses and soft bites across the younger man's tanned skin and he looked up again to find Tony's hooded eyes as he slowly slid down the zipper on the Italian's jeans. He squeezed the bulge, causing the younger man to buck his hips with a low moan.

Gibbs teased the skin under Tony's boxers with his fingertips, watching the man under him claw at the mattress as he pushed his hand deeper. Tony tugged his shirt over his head and flung it across the room. He shoved his hands under Gibbs' pants and squeezed his ass roughly, reveling in the growl the older man let out. Gibbs thrust against his cock again and Tony's hold on him only tightened, causing them to spiral out of control.

Tony pushed at the fabric covering Gibbs' ass, desperately trying to get rid of it. Gibbs reached between their stomachs with his other hand and quickly undid his own pants, kicking them off his legs while his other hand tugged the younger man's jeans down. Boxers and socks followed until, finally, everything was naked, hot skin.

Gibbs thrust again and slammed his eyes shut as the heat in his stomach spread to every fiber in his body. Tony met his thrusts and tossed his head back, moaning unabashedly. Gibbs dipped his head and nibbled at the soft skin of Tony's throat, swallowing hard when the younger man brought up his hand and pushed Gibbs' head harder against his throat.

God, he wanted to make the Italian all his.

He bit down as he thrust again and felt the edge coming closer as Tony mewled and scratched at his back. It was too much and he'd been waiting for it too long. As Gibbs lost control, he pushed his arm under Tony's head so the man was as close to him as humanly possible. Tony craned his neck and kissed the older man's biceps, unable to come up with a single moment in his life where he'd felt safer than he did now. He felt the familiar stirring in his stomach and forced them closer together, squeezing his legs around Gibbs' waist.

"So close." He panted and bit his lip as Gibbs rubbed their slick bodies together. He never wanted this moment to end, Tony thought as he looked up to memorize every little detail about the older man.

Gibbs seemed to read his thoughts as he dipped his head and whispered in his ear.

"I will _never _let you go. Come for me."

Tony blindly followed the order and bucked his hips as he spilled his cum between their stomachs with a howl of pleasure.

"God, Tony!" Gibbs moaned as he thrust hard and came over Tony's chest. The Italian reached out to cup Gibbs' neck and slammed their lips together as Gibbs kept thrusting slowly, both riding out their climax.

The older man fell beside him and Tony turned on his side to lie closer to him, unwilling to give up the source of heat just yet. Gibbs pressed soft kisses in the younger man's hair and lazily drew patterns with his fingertips on the Italian's tanned back. Tony could barely focus on anything else than the words Gibbs had spoken to him just moments before.

"You're thinking too loud." Gibbs mumbled. Tony looked up and smiled coyly.

"Did you like that?" the younger man asked as he bit his lip, probably not even aware he was doing it. Tony always wanted to make him happy but the thought of Tony wanting to please him in here was even hotter than at work. He tugged at Tony's hair, canting the younger man's head back so he could nip at his throat.

"Oh yeah, you made me happy", he smirked. "You?"

Tony smiled and nodded quickly but Gibbs knew, with a single look, that there was more.

He narrowed his eyes slightly as he took in the way they were laying on the bed; Tony curled up in a ball in his arms. He only had to gaze at the younger man for a moment before he began to fidget and cast his eyes down.

"Tony", Gibbs sighed, "talk to me." Was he still having doubts?

Tony took in a deep breath and spit out the words.

"Ilikeditalotbutyoucanbealitt leyouknowrougherthenexttime"

"Excuse me?" Gibbs chuckled and he backed away a little to get a better read on the furiously blushing man.

"I like it h… harder sometimes." Tony confessed, still mumbling but at least talking a little slower.

"Sometimes?" Gibbs asked, eyebrow raised in question.

"Always." Tony conceded and he ducked away as if he couldn't take the look of rejection that undoubtedly radiated off of his boss right now. Gibbs tilted his chin up with two fingers and as soon as their eyes met, he kissed Tony possessively. He forced his tongue in the younger man's mouth and the low moan he received shot straight to his groin.

Tony moaned again as he could feel Gibbs hardening against his stomach; he did this. A surge of pride made him dizzy and his hand moved downwards but before he reached Gibbs' cock, the older man stopped him with a hand around his wrist.

Gibbs kissed the younger man's pulse point and rolled him over on his other side. Then he reached down and picked up his t-shirt from the floor. He cleaned off their stomachs and lay down behind Tony. The younger man couldn't resist rubbing his ass against Gibbs' groin but again he was stopped. Before the doubt could settle in his mind, his boss bit his neck softly and tugged his body closer until they were touching everywhere.

There was nothing to focus on but Gibbs' erection against his ass and Tony thought the flare of lust would knock him unconscious.

"Go to sleep." Gibbs' husky voice only wound him up further.

"How can I possibly sleep like this?!" Tony growled, the frustrated sound growing into a moan as Gibbs' cock twitched.

"Just until you know this is more than sex." Gibbs made his voice sound steady but he made an enormous effort not to throw the man down and use his body until he couldn't see straight. He loved the Italian, he'd known that for years. But he was afraid Tony's version of rough had something to do with pink, fluffy handcuffs. Dominance could be the hottest thing, as long as you chose it consciously. So he waited, until the younger man gave him a sign that he was truly ready.

* * *

Tony rolled on his back and winced when his back cracked. It had been a night from hell – all his muscles were tense from trying to keep still as Gibbs' steel cock pushed against his ass. Eventually he'd fallen in a restless sleep where he'd been tortured further with images of Gibbs fucking him senseless.

It'd been a _long _time since he'd let himself be taken by another man. It had been all women in his bed since he'd joined NCIS. He'd known from the start that he wanted to stay here and nothing could jeopardize that. So he went on dates with cute brunettes and had slow, boring sex with them while he thought about the passion he only felt with men.

His craving for dominance had nothing to do with low self-esteem or other clichés about the topic. He just found there were few things hotter than total surrender to another human being. It required a huge amount of trust but when he gave himself over and reached that high… he couldn't think of a greater reward than that feeling.

His stomach made itself known as he picked up the smell of bacon and coffee and he stumbled out of bed to take a quick shower. When he finally came out of the bathroom into the kitchen, Gibbs sat there at the table reading the paper as if they'd been living together for the past twenty years. He chuckled at the mere absurdity of it and poured himself a large mug of coffee.

Gibbs winced at the amount of sugar and milk the younger man added. He was just going to wait and see what Tony did. The last thing he wanted was push him. Tony sat down across from him and started to make a sandwich.

"So…" he began as he was about to take a bite out of it, "when are you going to fuck me, Jethro?"

Gibbs' eyebrows nearly shot into his hairline. The direct approach, he hadn't seen that coming. Tony pretended to eat calmly as he looked Gibbs in the eye. He had used Gibbs' first name for a reason; he was making this personal and the older man knew it. They'd been friends for years but he rarely called his boss anything other than 'Gibbs'. To start now meant he was looking for something more than they already had.

"When I feel like it", the older man finally answered with a smirk.

Tony nodded. The older man was already making it known that he made the decisions. He tried to push the thoughts of Gibbs aside and ate his breakfast. Hopefully it would get easier after Gibbs left. He had an appointment at the barracks today to meet the Marines he was going to train.

Gibbs got up from the table and cleaned his plate and mug before disappearing in the bathroom. Tony nearly choked on his coffee when the man came out ten minutes later; he was wearing the uniform that had been made for him.

'AVERY' could be read on the name tag but Tony couldn't forget for a single minute that this was Gibbs. Jesus – as if this wasn't already torturous enough, the older man _had _to put on a uniform. He looked like sex on a stick and Tony licked his lips unconsciously.

Gibbs smirked as he turned away. He knew he was torturing Tony. He could already see the trouble Tony had to wait for Gibbs' first step. His pupils were dilated and he shuffled on his seat whenever Gibbs looked at him. But Tony was torturing him too – he'd been hard since the younger man had licked his lips. He glanced at his watch. He had ten minutes to spare before he had to go. Would he… No, that was just cruel. He gazed back at Tony and the Italian stretched himself, his shirt riding up and revealing the tanned skin underneath. Oh, it was on.

He went to stand by the door.

"Tony." The younger man looked up instantly, sending another flare of lust down his spine.

"Come say goodbye." He said as he pointed to the floor before his feet. He watched as Tony swallowed hard and got up from the chair to stand before him. Gibbs just stared at him and he lowered himself on his knees for the older man.

Gibbs' fingers of one hand stroked through the hair on his nape and the other hand undid his own pants. He jerked down the zipper and got his hard cock out of his pants. He didn't bother sugarcoating it and pushed the tip between Tony's lips.

The younger man moaned and licked it obediently. Gibbs' hold on his neck tightened and he bucked his hips, guiding more of his dick into the warm mouth.

"God", he groaned as he moved in and out of Tony's mouth, "I should've just let you suck my dick when you came into the building ten years ago. You'd have been hired on the spot. Show me how happy you can make me."

His eyes rolled back as Tony eagerly took in more until his nose nearly touched his own stomach. He pressed Tony closer for just a moment before he released his hold again but the younger man protested. As he looked down, those large green eyes stared up at him and he couldn't take it anymore.

He grabbed Tony's face and thrust faster. Tony just tightened his lips and kept _moaning _in a way that drove Gibbs crazy. The younger man's head bobbed up and down over his cock and Gibbs felt his orgasm approach rapidly.

"God, Tony. So good." He groaned. He pinched Tony's nose closed until the younger man had to open his mouth and then he took his cock in his hand, jerking it hard and fast until he tipped over the edge. He watched as thick ropes of cum hit Tony's tongue and he slid his cock back in the younger man's mouth. Tony eagerly cleaned it off and kept sucking him until he'd gone soft and he zipped his pants back up.

"Good boy", Gibbs growled as Tony rested his head against his leg. Gibbs crouched down until he was looking straight into the younger man's eyes as he cupped his cock and squeezed it.

"You did good", he said as he roughly rubbed Tony's balls and cock through his sweatpants. The younger man had fisted his hands into his uniform and panted harshly, waiting for the inevitable release.

Then Gibbs got on his feet and opened the door.

"Don't touch yourself without my permission." His voice was like steel as he gazed down at the younger man.

Tony's shocked expression was the last thing he saw before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

**So! Did you like it? ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! Especially Coja who encouraged me further in this theme. Thanks! I hope you like the next chapter! **

* * *

Tony was lying on the couch, iPod in hand, music so loud that his eardrums were _just _able to survive. His whole body tingled like he was slowly burning up from the inside.

Thank god he'd already showered before breakfast. He'd tried everything he could come up with – he'd seen three movies, watched infomercials, read a book, listened to music, nothing helped to drown out the sounds Gibbs had made. They were on replay in his memory and he couldn't get away from them, no matter how hard he tried.

He jumped up from the couch and went into the bedroom. Maybe a run would help. He'd just run and keep running until he was so tired all he could think about was his blisters. Even undressing himself to change into a pair of shorts was torturous. Again he remembered how he'd slept with Gibbs' hard cock against his ass. How good Gibbs had tasted and how he'd almost come himself when his boss had praised him with that feral look in his eyes.

He refused to be ashamed about what he wanted. Having the desire to give himself over to someone wasn't about weakness. The trust they had in each other truly made them equals – they just thrived on the high it gave them; to lay your fait in someone's hands, or control it.

He kept a fast pace as he left the house behind him and ran towards the park. His breathing grew shallow and he pushed himself further. After an hour he reached the spot in the park where he'd started and he leaned against a tree, exhausted.

"Wow", a voice laughed, "I've seen you look better."

He turned around and grinned. _Shit, supermarket girl. What was her name again?_ His brain didn't seem capable of doing anything right anymore.

"Tracy!" He smiled, trying to hide the relief. "How are you?"

"Great, you?"

He nodded with a grin, deciding that he probably shouldn't elaborate on why he was running like a mad man.

"On your way to work?"

She shook her head. "Well, yeah, in a way. I'm not working today but I have to buy groceries so…"

"Oh, great! Can I tag along?" Tony asked with a smile. This was what he needed, distraction, to get out of the house and do something.

As Tony walked back to the house, he cursed. They'd agreed to meet twenty minutes later in front of the house as she lived just a few houses down the street. But it was only now that Tony realized he was going to have to take a shower. _Crap!_

* * *

He groaned as the scalding hot water ran over his back. The tension in his shoulders dissipated somewhat and he took a minute to recuperate from the past few days. The torture began anew and he remembered Gibbs guiding him over his cock. God, he'd never experienced anything hotter than that.

He panicked as his cock twitched and he tried to think about Vance and McGee getting it on. He winced at the thought but at least it helped – a little. He growled and beat the wall with his fist. He knew without a doubt that the reward would be great but he hoped that he would survive this day first.

He had fun with Tracy in the store; she was fun. She talked about her husband and daughter and soon they were laughing as they walked through the isles.

* * *

Tony had just finished his tomato sauce and was arranging lasagna sheets in baking dish. He poured the sauce over them and alternated between pasta and sauce until he got to the top. He added a royal layer of cheese and put it in the oven.

If he was going to be frustrated, he might as well eat. He closed the oven and took off his oven mitts. As he was cleaning up the kitchen he heard the front door open and close, causing his heart to skip a beat. He ran to the door and grinned broadly when he saw Gibbs standing there.

Tony practically jumped in the older man's arms and tightened his arms around him.

"I've missed you." He mumbled in Gibbs' neck, dizzy, as he smelled the other man. The silver haired man hugged him back and kissed his temple. Being in Gibbs' arms caused his desire to crash in and he sought out Gibbs' lips. Tony tried to get impossibly close as their tongues danced together and he pushed himself against the older man's body. Gibbs groaned in the kiss and squeezed Tony's ass, pressing their groins together. He backed away and gave Tony one more kiss before he started to empty his pockets.

Tony watched as Gibbs put away his wallet, keys and phone. He wanted to get down on his knees again more than anything but he would let Gibbs make the decision.

"I've been good." He whispered.

Gibbs smiled freely.

"I knew you would." He answered as if it was the most common thing in the world to ask someone not to touch themselves. He approached Tony and turned the younger man around so his back was touching his stomach. His hand traveled across his stomach to his crotch while the other held Tony's hip close to him.

"All day I've been thinking about you. _All. Day." _He growled as he cupped Tony's cock through his pants and rubbed his hand against it. The Italian made shallow thrusts into his hand and Gibbs could smell his arousal already.

"Do you have to work tonight?" he asked in Tony's ear, smirking as the younger man shivered.

"Mmhyes. I start at – at ten." Tony could barely form a coherent thought, let alone a whole sentence. He panted as Gibbs' hand continued the sweet torture and his fingernails scratched at the older man's pants. Gibbs' hand moved lower and his fingertips grazed his balls, causing him to whimper as he jutted his hips.

"You made dinner?" Gibbs suddenly asked. _God, why wasn't he fucking him already instead of all these stupid questions? _

Tony could only nod.

"How long before it's done?"

"Forty-five minutes" Tony panted as he reached behind him and cupped Gibbs' neck to pull him closer. The older man nipped his sensitive skin and Tony mewled at the sensation. Gibbs' hand slowed its movements and squeezed slowly.

"So hard for me." Gibbs ground out as he thrust against Tony's ass. He wondered how much the younger man could take. He'd started torturing him to see when Tony would give up and take control but it looked like Tony really wanted to give it up to him. He'd regretted the blowjob as soon as he'd closed the door that morning. He didn't know if Tony had ever given up control before and he probably should've gone slower with the younger man. But the memory of his pretty lips around his cock and Tony swallowing his cum made his dominant side hard to ignore.

Gibbs steered Tony towards the bedroom and he pushed the younger man on the bed, swallowing when Tony crawled up the mattress until he was lying in the middle, his legs parted a little. Gibbs undressed him slowly, suppressing the urge to take him there and then as Tony bucked up his hips when he took of the younger man's boxers.

Finally Tony was naked for him and he took a moment to admire the view. He sat on the bed between Tony's legs and pushed them further apart. The younger man's chest rose and fell with shallow breaths and his eyes grew wide when Gibbs lay down between his legs.

He didn't give Tony any warning before his mouth latched onto the younger man's balls and he sucked. Tony bucked up with a surprised shout and Gibbs held the Italian's hips down with one hand while the other stroked from his knee to his groin and squeezed his leg. Gibbs' tongue lapped over his heavy sac and Tony could feel the stirring in his stomach as his climax came closer. The older man hadn't even licked his cock but he would come like this if he didn't stop. As if Gibbs had heard him, he backed away and pressed butterfly kisses on his legs.

His breathing grew a little slower and Tony closed his eyes.

Gibbs had trouble to stop a smirk when he began again and sucked half of Tony's cock into his warm mouth. He could see the younger man grab a fistful of the blanket on the bed and squeezed so hard that the color drained from his fingertips.

Every time he would lick and suck until the younger man started to tense and he was panting rapidly. He was moaning constantly and giving little thrusts with his hips that he couldn't possibly control.

Eventually, after he'd kept Tony from coming for the fifth time in a row, Gibbs decided that it was enough. He rolled Tony's balls between his fingers while he bobbed up and down over Tony's hard length. The tip of Tony's cock was purple from the torture and Gibbs sucked it between his lips, swirling his tongue around it. As he took the whole length in his mouth and sucked hard, Tony's hand latched onto his shoulder and the younger man squeezed hard.

"GibbsGibbsGibbsGibbs!" he ranted as his hips bucked harder to meet the older man's lips.

Gibbs knew he was asking for his permission to come and he stroked Tony's thigh in an affectionate gesture. He continued his onslaught until Tony tensed up and his cock grew a little harder. Then he exploded into Gibbs' mouth with a loud wail.

Tony was nearly sobbing as he kept jutting his hips, riding out his orgasm. Gibbs was still sucking hard and Tony felt like he was going to lose consciousness. Never in his life had anything felt this good. Gibbs swallowed the younger man's cum and cleaned his cock before letting it fall from his lips.

He chuckled as he watched the younger man slowly come off his high. Tony had laid an arm on his eyes and tremors ran over his whole body. Gibbs lay down beside him and wrapped his arms around the younger man, holding him close.

"You did so good." He murmured and smiled when Tony nuzzled his neck with a content sigh. He continued to gently stroke the younger man until he came off his high.

"That was so worth it", Tony sighed as he kissed Gibbs' chest.

As Gibbs pushed him on his back and kissed him thoroughly until his lips were bruised, Tony felt like the whole world around them had vanished. It scared him a little, the realization that he was falling hard for the older man and he wouldn't want it any other way.

Eventually Gibbs broke the contact and they dressed again. Tony had rarely been in a situation where he wouldn't let everything fall for food but now he found he wasn't really that hungry at all.

As they sat down at the table and Gibbs started telling him about his day however, all the tension seemed to vanish in thin air. Gibbs told him about the torturous exercises he'd come up with and Tony laughed as he imagined the look on the guys' faces. He realized that they'd barely changed – their bond had just grown even stronger than it'd been before. Gibbs had a spark in his eyes that Tony hadn't seen for a while and it tugged at his heart.

* * *

"Adriano?... Hey, Adriano!"

Tony jerked his head up. _Remember your goddamn name, DiNozzo_.

The client held up his empty glass with a smile and Tony nodded, smiling back. It was a busy night at the bar and Tony was functioning on autopilot, tapping one beer after another. Roya was serving a table on the other side of the room and had left him in charge of the customers at the bar.

The two women he'd met with Gibbs when he'd been in the park were there too and they had taken him under their wing like he was a Navy wife too. He was laughing at one of their stories when he heard the bell, signaling the door had opened. He looked over and felt his stomach knot – Mark was standing there. God he so didn't need this right now, this would probably be another night of fighting off the other man's desperate attempts at getting his attention.

Anna, one of the women at the bar, turned around to follow his line of sight.

"Oh no, Mark."

"What do you mean 'oh no'?" Tony frowned.

She shrugged and turned back around.

"Let's just say that he likes to get plastered and cause a scene. Last month he caused three fights until they banned him from the bar. Apparently he's off probation."

Tony frowned as he washed the empty glasses on the bar. So Mark seemed to have a temper… No, this was crazy; he wasn't capable of murder… was he?

Mark approached the bar and sat down at the end. Tony reluctantly walked over to him and asked him for his order.

"Something strong" Mark just answered as he got his phone out of his back pocket and typed something.

He nodded at Tony as the Italian placed a whiskey in front of him. He glanced at the TV hanging behind the bar and shook his head.

"So sad."

Tony turned around to see what was on and recognized the news footage from the latest murder victim. The local networks were still asking for info as to who had seen something related to the crimes. Tony wondered what he should do – should he play dumb, see what Mark told him about it? Or would it be weird if he pretended like he hadn't heard the news? He decided to go with the first option.

"Oh? What happened?" he frowned, knowing how innocent he looked with his big eyes and little pout.

Mark shrugged. "Few men got killed."

He looked Tony straight in the eye as he spoke.

"Just awful. Killer raped and strangled them before leaving them by the side of the road without their clothes."

Tony's insides froze as he forced himself to play along.

"Wow. That's… awful, yeah." He had trouble keeping his voice steady and he straightened his back.

"Be right back." Mark nodded and continued texting.

Tony forced himself to walk slowly to the door. He closed it behind him and gulped in the fresh air outside. He continued to walk a couple of feet until he was out of sight from the people in the bar. His fingers trembled as he got his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number.

He waited for what felt like hours while his phone beeped, signaling that it was making the call but no one was answering yet. Finally the person on the other line picked up and he whispered anxiously.

"Derek!" he hissed, not taking the risk of someone listening in on him while he used the other man's real name.

"T… Adriano? What's wrong?" Gibbs' voice sounded worried instantly.

"The case. Did we ever release that the victims were raped?"

"No, why?"

Tony opened his mouth to answer when he felt the cold metal push against his nape.

* * *

**TBC! I think there will be two more chapters after this one, three at most. Hope you liked it! X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Your reviews made my day.. again! Seriously, you all are THE BEST. Hope you like this one. X **

* * *

"Adriano? Talk to me!" Gibbs yelled anxiously in the phone. He only heard vague background noises and his stomach twisted. _Shit, had Tony been made?_

He ran towards the door, stuffing his wallet, badge, keys and phone in his pockets and slamming the door shut behind him. As he jumped in his car and drove to the bar, the first call he made was to the guards at the gate, telling them to close the base for everyone. No one was getting in or out. Then he called NCIS.

"GibbsGibbsGibbs! It's so good to hear from you! How are you, how's Tony? I-"

"Not a social call, Abby. Need a trace on Tony's cell NOW."

The forensic scientist seemed to realize that he wouldn't tolerate another question so her fingers typed as fast as the keys could handle. She nervously tapped her fingers on the table as it was triangulating the last call Tony had made. She let out a cry of relief as the signal came up and she got an address.

As Gibbs listened to her instructions, he frowned. According to Abby, Tony was just down the road of the bar he worked at. Suddenly he froze – could it be that shady guy from last time? Mike something… Mark! He asked the forensic scientist to search for everyone named Mark that lived on the base.

"Tell me if the signal moves, Abby."

"Will do. Go save him, Gibbs!" she sobbed on the other end of the line. Abby never coped well when one of the team was in danger but he _really_ couldn't use her anxiety right now.

* * *

"Easy." Tony said the word as slowly as he could manage and tried to turn around, only to be grabbed and forced to walk under gunpoint into the park nearby. It was already late and no one was around. His assailant pushed between his shoulder blades until he was lying on a pick nick table up to his stomach while his feet still touched the ground.

Had he been made? Nothing he'd said had been suspicious, right? He felt nauseous as he considered the other option. Maybe he was the new victim. He knew Mark was the attacker since he recognized the assailant's scent and he was about the same height. He tried to keep his head clear and consider his options.

He could try to take the gun but that wouldn't be wise. He didn't know Mark and he'd heard about his temper. He _did _know that Gibbs was probably tracing the call. Mark had to be stupid – Tony had let his phone slide into his sleeve when he'd raised his hands and he could still feel it against his arm. Mark probably didn't watch a lot of TV but he should _really_ know that letting a victim keep its phone was pretty dense.

"Mark?" he asked carefully.

"Shut it, pretty boy." The other man growled back and pressed the gun to his back when his phone rang.

"You here yet?" Tony could hear Mark ask. The answer seemed to satisfy him as he could hear him laugh. "Oh yeah, this one's a good one. Hurry up or I might start without you."

_So. Not made, then. Probably. _

He heard footsteps behind him and tried to pick up anything that would help him identify the second person.

"Who's this?"

Damned he'd heard that voice… but where?! As he realized who was standing behind him, he knew he was dead. The man stepped into his line of sight and he felt bile rise in his throat.

"Where do you wanna go, Javi?" Mark asked behind him.

Javier's lips curled in a smirk as he took in Tony from head to toe.

"Let's just do it here. Something kinky about public places." He crouched down so he came eye to eye with Tony who'd been pressed against a pick nick table.

"I'm gonna have so much fun with you." He smiled seductively. "I really wasn't expecting to see Jethro again but that just makes it better. Revenge is a beautiful thing", he drawled as he let a finger caress Tony's face.

"Who's Jethro?" Mark asked suddenly.

Tony could see irritation on Javier's face for the slightest instant before the handsome man plastered a smile on it and looked behind Tony.

"No one we need to worry about baby. Let's have some fun." The sound of metal on metal as Javier loosened his belt, drowned out the distant sound of a car approaching the entrance of the park.

"Feel this? All for you." Javier smirked as he took Tony's hand and laid it on the bulge in his pants. Tony felt his eyes sting as he tried to jerk his hand back but Javier held it there.

"Oh, he's got a temper. All the better."

Something moved in the corner of his eye and he made sure not to turn his neck as he tried to see what it was without alerting the two men. He managed not to burst into tears as he realized it was Gibbs hiding in the bushes, holding his finger to his lips, telling him not to make a sound. The older man was probably taking in the situation to see how many guns they had on them before he could make his next move.

Tony already knew that only Mark was carrying so he sped things up a little. His hand was still held on Javier's crotch so he clawed his fingers in it as hard as he could, causing the man to cry out suddenly and collapse to the ground.

Before Mark realized what was going on, Tony straightened and elbowed the man behind him in the face. The gun fell on the ground but he couldn't reach it fast enough and Mark picked it up right before he could get to it, holding it at his face.

"Don't. Move." The man growled as he moved his finger to the trigger.

"Federal Agent, put down the gun!" Gibbs roared as he stepped into their vision. Mark's arm shot out and he trained the gun on Gibbs but the older man was faster and he fired a single shot, hitting the man in his arm. The gun dropped as Mark cried out in pain and clutched his arm tightly against his chest.

This time Tony was fast enough and he grabbed the gun from the ground, keeping Javier under gunpoint while Gibbs controlled Mark.

* * *

"Yeah, Abs. Everything is okay, I promise."

"Good. Now give me back to Gibbs!"

Tony shook his head and reached out the phone to Gibbs who took it with a sigh.

"Can't this wait 'til tomorrow, Abby?" a pause. "Nothing much to tell yet. They were working together… locked up at the local police station until we can transfer them to DC… No we're not in a condition to drive now, we leave tomorrow afternoon. Goodnight Abs."

The silver haired man stuffed the phone in his pocket and reached out his hand, smiling when Tony intertwined their fingers.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked, the concern heavy in his voice.

"Sure, as soon as I wash my hands", Tony smiled back. Gibbs didn't look amused and he nodded again.

"I'm okay, Jethro. You were there, it's over. I'm not losing any more sleep to those dirtbags."

"Seriously though.." Tony suddenly said, "How badass were we?" Gibbs laughed and moved his hand to slap the back of his Very Special Agent's head.

"Sometimes I miss the days where it was just the two of us" he smirked, as he looked Tony over. The younger man was really fine, he told himself. It was done. He relaxed in his seat with a deep breath as he drove them back to the house.

Javier hadn't expected to ever see him again. Maybe that had been their luck – it had forced the man to show the resentment he still carried for Gibbs and show his true nature. He'd seen someone he could manipulate in Mark, someone who'd never bail in him. Tony and Gibbs had started this undercover op thinking they were hunting down anti-gay people but it had turned out that they were just sick bastards looking for a thrill.

Gibbs forced himself to let the case go and focused on Tony. He'd thought the younger man would be more shaken up about the park but the Italian seemed to be weirdly relaxed – unusual for him, which made Gibbs worry even more.

"I'm pretty sure that you're gonna give yourself a headache thinking so hard." Tony remarked as he looked out the window.

Gibbs parked the car in front of their house and stared at Tony.

"What?"

"Why aren't you more freaked out? Javier –"

" – didn't do it for me." Tony interrupted Gibbs before he could start again. He got out of the car and opened Gibbs' door on the other side when the older man didn't budge. He took Gibbs' hand and pulled the man out of the vehicle.

"Please, let's forget those assholes. Those victims, they need to be remembered, but those two can rot away in a jail cell with a giant creepy inmate for all I care." He tugged Gibbs inside the house and closed the door behind him.

"Now, I just wanna take a nice long shower with you and put this behind us. You in?" as he turned around, Gibbs gathered him in his arms and kissed his temple affectionately.

"Deal." He murmured as he kissed Tony again and again, only letting him go when strictly necessary to undress and get the shower going.

* * *

"God!" Tony groaned, "I feel alive again!"

Nothing had happened in the shower as they were just getting back to normal. Gibbs had dried him off and Tony felt butterflies at the care Gibbs put in him. They ended up on the couch in sweats, watching a game.

"You know what's weird?" Tony suddenly asked.

Gibbs shook his head.

"When Mark entered the bar, all I could think, was that I hoped you would show up again to show him I was taken. And…" Tony trailed off and cast his eyes down. He felt Gibbs' fingertip pull his gaze back up.

"And?"

"And in the park… I wasn't really thinking about myself at the time, I just kept thinking that only you are allowed to touch me and I can only touch you." Tony's voice hitched and Gibbs tugged him against his chest with a sigh.

"Jesus, Tony! It wasn't like you _asked_ for any of this!"

As Tony looked him in the eye, Gibbs confessed. "I wanted to break all of his fingers", he said quietly. He hadn't expected Tony's reaction, though. The Italian's pupils dilated and his cheeks were flushed.

"You wanted me to?" Gibbs' husky voice never failed to send a shiver running down his spine and Tony reveled in the way his body reacted to the older man.

He nodded slowly. "I just… want to be yours. I want you to be able to trust me."

Gibbs frowned deeply. "Trust… Why wouldn't I trust you?"

"I'm serious, Gibbs… Jethro. I need you to know that I won't run off with the first bimbo that walks into my line of sight. I want to be yours."

Gibbs sighed deeply and got up from the couch, holding out his hand for Tony to take. After a slight hesitation, Tony accepted it and let himself be pulled up too. Gibbs just tugged him towards the bedroom and pushed him down on the bed while he took something out of the nightstand.

He threw the item at Tony and smirked when the younger man caught it and then turned his big eyes to Gibbs.

"Do you want me to prepare myself for you?" Tony whispered as his breath caught in his throat. Desire already heavy in his stomach, he opened the bottle of lube.

"No it's for me." Gibbs simply answered as he pushed down his sweats and pulled his t-shirt over his head until he was standing naked in front of Tony.

"There's not a single person in the world I trust more than you." Gibbs said as he lay down beside Tony, forcing himself not to laugh at the younger man's comical expression. The Italian's eyes had grown even bigger – if that was possible – and he lay paralyzed beside Gibbs.

"Wha.."

Gibbs snorted and moved to the middle of the mattress before tugging Tony between his legs and crashing their lips together. He cupped the back of the younger man's neck so he couldn't back away again with some lame excuse and he groaned softly when Tony started kissing back just as passionately.

Tony's actions grew more confident as Gibbs' cock hardened and the older man's breaths became quicker. He pushed his boss down until he was lying on the mattress while Tony sat between his legs. He took the time to admire the older man's body and crawled over him, fastening his lips on Gibbs' collarbone. He nibbled and kissed his way down until he was positive he'd touched every single inch of the older man and then he kissed his way back up, across his calves, his knees, his thighs until he was finally able to suck Gibbs' cock in his warm mouth.

His tongue darted out and teased the older man until the team leader had to grip the covers to keep from forcing Tony's head down.

"God, Tony. Faster, please."

The younger man's lips stopped moving for a moment, probably to digest his rare use of the p-word. Then Tony sucked harder but the pace was just as torturously slow and Gibbs growled low in his throat when he felt a slick finger circle his entrance.

Tony slowly rubbed the lube around Gibbs' hole until he gently slipped a finger inside. He inched his finger further while he took Gibbs' cock deeper in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip when he backed away again. He kept up the same lazy pace until he felt Gibbs start to move his hips to meet his mouth. He knew the older man was getting closer and he kept sucking until Gibbs was panting and he'd clenched his eyes shut.

Tony took his own aching cock in his hand and stroked it while he looked Gibbs in the eye. The silver haired man was lying there, ready for him. A spark of lust settled in his stomach and he placed himself against Gibbs' hole, gently pressing until the tip of his cock was sheathed within the older man.

He let out a suppressed moan and lifted Gibbs' legs over his arms. He took a moment to remember how to breathe before he moved in a little more.

Gibbs growled impatiently.

"What?" Tony grinned.

"Fuck me!" Gibbs bit out, trying to clarify that he didn't want Tony to treat him like a porcelain doll.

"Fine!" Tony growled back, using his impersonation of Gibbs as he jabbed his cock further in his boss' ass until he was fully buried in the other man's tight heat. His breath hitched in his throat and he pulled out a little. As he eased back in, the fog in his brain lifted. They were truly equal and Gibbs would _never in a million years _let him do this if he didn't trust him. The newfound clarity gave Tony the security he'd been searching for and he pulled out again but this time he thrust back in hard.

"Yessss!" Gibbs hissed and his hand reached out to touch Tony's knee under him, keeping the younger man close.

"Fuck, Jethro. Feels so good!" Tony groaned as he quickened his pace and thrust in harder. He shifted his hips and smiled when after a few thrusts, Gibbs' eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream. He grabbed the older man by the hips and pulled him on and off his cock, trying to rub against his prostate with every stroke.

Gibbs' hold on his leg tightened and Tony could tell he was close. He took his boss' cock in a tight fist and jacked him off in time with his thrusts. Soon Gibbs was panting hard, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead. He twisted his thumb over the leaking head of Gibbs' cock and he felt Gibbs harden just a fraction more before he let out a cry that sounded like his name and erupted over his chest.

Tony moaned loudly as his cock was gripped tightly and it was too much, his orgasm approaching rapidly.

"Ahh, Jethro!" he screamed as he pumped in and out of Gibbs' slick hole until he came deep inside the other man. He rode out the aftershocks, barely managing not to fall on top of Gibbs. He threw his head back as the tremors ran over his spine to every fiber of his body until eventually the sensation subsided and he slowly pulled out.

He watched Gibbs laying there, eyes closed and lips parted, his breathing slowly going back to normal. He bended down and licked the cum off Gibbs' chest, mewling at the older man's touch when he felt fingertips stroke his scalp.

As he lay down beside the older man and was embraced in strong arms, he let out a contented sigh.

"That was amazing." He breathed in deeply against Gibbs' chest, reveling in the older man's typical scent. They'd been away for days on end and the man still smelled like sawdust.

"I love you."

Tony jerked his head up and stared at Gibbs but the expected disbelief didn't come and he just smiled back brilliantly.

Gibbs held him tighter against his chest, his cheek pressed against the younger man's hair. He would give anything for the man in his arms to be safe. He pulled the thick blanket over them and enjoyed how Tony melted against him.

Sleep was already tugging at his eyelids when Tony mumbled against his chest.

"I love you too."

Maybe it was because Tony spoke the words directly near his heart but Gibbs didn't doubt them for a second.

* * *

**TBC! I hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

OOPS! I'm an idiot - I just realized I didn't post the last chapter! So sorry for the delay :( hope you still like it!

**WARNING: this is probably one of the most M-rated things I've written so if you can't handle it, run now :)**

* * *

When Tony finally woke up the next morning, he realized that Gibbs wasn't lying beside him anymore. He reached out his arm and let his fingers touch the mattress. Already cold. He frowned and groaned softly when he moved to sit up and he felt a delicious ache in his muscles that reminded him of what had happened between them.

He knew without a doubt that the older man had been in control every step of the way but it still felt amazing to be trusted like that. Tony didn't need ten years of working with the silver haired man to know that he didn't make a habit of letting himself be fucked by other men. He allowed his eyes to slip closed for a moment longer as he relived the expression of sheer pleasure he'd seen on the older man's features.

He listened for other sounds in the house and opened his eyes again when he didn't hear any. Where was Gibbs? An irrational part of his brain panicked and told him that the older man already regretted their night. He got out of bed with a groan and got dressed in a pair of sweats and t-shirt. Maybe Gibbs could be convinced to join him back in bed.

As he got out of the bedroom and looked around, Tony didn't see Gibbs on the couch. He wasn't in the kitchen either and he didn't smell the older man's ever-present coffee. His heart picked up pace and he glanced around for Gibbs' stuff. He'd apparently taken his wallet, keys and phone wherever he'd gone.

A quick dial to Gibbs' cell sent him straight to the older man's voice mail. Where had he gone that he would so easily break rule 3? This really wasn't the moment to be unreachable.

Tony blindly reached for the chair behind him and tried to make sense of Gibbs' sudden disappearance. The more he looked around the small house, the more stuff he noticed was now missing. Small things like the dusty lamp Gibbs had brought with him, or his coffee.

He started to get really agitated now. And _what the hell _was that stinging behind his eyes, because he certainly wasn't gonna start crying like a little bitch in this ugly pastel-colored house with those terribly old-fashioned lace curtains. He didn't hear the sound of the front door opening over the blood rushing through his ears.

"Tony?... Tony!"

The Italian's head jerked up and apparently Gibbs thought his facial expression was funny enough to laugh out loud. The older man could not crack a smile to save his life but here he was, like he was being cast in a damn Colgate commercial.

Tony only now realized that he was angry as he sprung up from the chair and jabbed a finger against Gibbs' chest, who now had the decency to look surprised.

"Where the fuck did you go?!" Tony yelled.

"Tony, what happened? I was just going for a run." Gibbs interjected in a slightly raised voice to cut him off.

Only now did Tony notice the attire Gibbs was wearing – his running shoes, shorts and a sweaty t-shirt that clung to his toned chest. _Really, Anthony? Now is not the time to get horny._

Suddenly he felt at a loss of what to say.

"But… your stuff was all gone…" he mumbled. He started feeling more ridiculous by the minute. He hated being this vulnerable – he used to be the one with the power to control his relationships.

"I was up and couldn't sleep so I already packed up some stuff." Gibbs answered, pulling Tony out of his thoughts.

The Italian nodded weakly and scratched at the back of his neck. Gibbs' facial expression went from carefree to concerned in a matter of seconds and he approached the younger man.

"Did you think I'd left?"

If Tony's hurt expression hadn't been enough confirmation, his reluctance to answer was. Gibbs sighed and wrapped his arms around his second in command. Tony melted into him, despite the sweaty shirt the older man was wearing.

"I thought we went over this last night. I'm in this as much as you are." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear as his hand lightly stroked the Italian's back until he felt Tony exhale loudly and his shoulders loosened up.

"I must've really scared you if you thought I'd leave you in this ugly home." Gibbs chuckled, his smile growing even bigger as he could feel Tony laugh.

"I know, right?! I thought the same thing." Tony laughed and shook his head as he backed away enough to kiss _his _Gibbs.

* * *

"I think this is the last one."

"It better be." Gibbs grumbled as he took over the last box of Tony's stuff.

"Stop bitching, I'm totally worth it." Tony grinned as he walked off to the house and smacked his own ass, knowing Gibbs was staring after him.

Tony looked around for things he might have forgotten to pack and jumped when he suddenly felt Gibbs' arms circle around his wrist.

He barely managed to swallow a groan when he felt Gibbs' body settle against his.

"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" his voice trailed off in a moan as Gibbs lightly bit his earlobe.

"Keep rubbing your ass against it and it will shoot." The older man growled and roughly spun Tony around, backing him up against a wall.

The Italian's pupils dilated quickly as Jethro trapped him between the wall and his body. He scratched at the older man's back until he got his t-shirt off and sighed when Gibbs did the same.

The older man's obvious arousal rubbed against his pelvis and Tony's breath hitched in his throat. He whimpered as Gibbs bit his earlobe and tried to pull him even closer. He would never get enough of this feeling: like his insides had melted under Gibbs' hot, cocky gaze and one more touch would make him come undone.

Gibbs backed away just enough to look at Tony. Apparently he was pleased as he stared at the younger man, panting against the wall, his hips making small thrusts to seek Gibbs' touch.

"Last night was fun", he sighed, his voice husky as he whispered in Tony's ear, "but now I want what's mine."

His hand traveled down the younger man's ribs, fingers raking over the sensitive flesh, until he cupped Tony's heavy cock and squeezed it.

"Are you mine, Tony?"

The Italian's brain caught up surprisingly fast with Gibbs' words and he nodded quickly. He reached out for the older man but Gibbs took his wrists in one hand and held them above his head.

"Say it." Gibbs' husky voice made Tony's cock twitch and the older man squeezed it again, reveling in Tony's responsiveness.

"God, yes! I – I'm yours, Jethro!" Tony moaned again as his cock was rubbed and squeezed mercilessly. "Please, I want –" he trailed off when Gibbs squeezed again.

"Please, what? Make you come?"

Tony shook his head and then remembered he had to speak. It surprised him that he could still form a decent sentence with the fog of lust that had taken over his brain.

"N-no, I want to… to make you c-come." He panted.

Tony thought he might come on the spot as he watched Gibbs' eyes darken until there was only a sliver of blue left in them. He licked his lips unconsciously. It was crazy how much he wanted to please the man – he'd never had the urge to make someone happy like this but every time Gibbs was proud of him or turned on by him, Tony felt this immeasurable sense of pride swell up in his chest.

"And how do you want to do that?" Gibbs asked hoarsely.

"Fuck me", Tony panted, "I want to… feel you inside me."

"God, Tony." Gibbs sighed as he smashed their lips together and kissed the younger man thoroughly. He pushed Tony's sweats down and pumped his hard cock a few times until he was satisfied with how the younger man looked – panting and waiting for him to take what's his.

He gave the Italian one more kiss before he turned him around and pushed him against the wall.

"I think I'll have you right… here." He sighed as he squeezed Tony's ass. The younger man's fingers clawed at the flat surface, as if he'd find some leverage to hold onto. The effect Gibbs had on him was scary and exciting at the same time and he decided to just give in to the pleasure and stop thinking.

Tony moaned wantonly as a slick finger circled his hole – where had Gibbs gotten lube in a matter of seconds? Some day he was going to find proof that the older man was a real superhero. He hissed as Gibbs pushed one finger in.

"So tight." Gibbs sighed as he took his time preparing the younger man.

"Gibbs, please…" Tony started pushing back against his fingers and Gibbs could feel the tremors run over Tony's back in anticipation.

"I love it when you ask so nicely." The silver haired man chuckled. "Is there anything you wouldn't do to make me happy?"

Tony shook his head curtly, the color draining from his fingers as he gripped onto the wall when Gibbs rubbed his prostate.

"Well, let me assure you…" Gibbs panted as he pushed the head of his cock in Tony's ass, "I am _very _happy right now." And he slammed into Tony with one thrust, groaning loudly when his hard cock was enveloped in the younger man's tight heat.

The Italian whimpered as Gibbs took him hard and fast. God, he could come like this without the older man touching his cock – or his prostate. But he'd wait until Gibbs gave him permission. So he held on to his last working brain cell and focused on Gibbs' pleasure, tightening around his boss' dick.

"Fuck!" Gibbs growled. "So tight. I could do this all day."

He slowed down and slammed into Tony, pulling almost all the way out and waiting a few seconds before thrusting back in. He reached out with one hand and started playing with Tony's heavy sac, rolling his balls between his fingers and squeezing just hard enough to make the younger man sob with frustration.

"Mmmh, you're practically begging for my cum." Gibbs sighed in Tony's ear, chuckling at the way Tony shivered violently because of his husky voice.

"Gibbs, please…" Tony moaned, "I can't… hold…"

Jethro closed his eyes and willed himself not to come. Tony was asking for his permission? A flare of lust shot down his spine to his groin and he fucked Tony faster.

"Are you gonna come for me?" Gibbs wrapped his hand around Tony's aching cock and started pumping it at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Oh god!" Tony yelled as Gibbs finally touched his cock. He felt like his sanity had leaked out of his ears and he couldn't even form a coherent word anymore. Instead he just murmured wordless pleas as his orgasm built slowly in the pit of his stomach.

Gibbs tightened his grip and stroked faster now, knowing Tony would come any moment. He bit down on the younger man's pulse point near his neck and that was enough to force him over the edge. Tony let out a loud wail and came all over the wall and Gibbs' hand, tightening impossibly around Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs roared as he shot his load deep inside Tony and rode out his orgasm, only pulling out when the feeling had completely subsided. He cleaned them both up with his T-shirt. Then he wrapped his arms around the Italian and pulled him closer against his chest, pressing a soft kiss against his nape.

Tony let out a shuddering sigh and melted against Gibbs, slowly coming down from his high.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs murmured as he kept kissing Tony's hot skin, from his neck to his ear and back.

"Are you kidding?" Tony sighed happily. "I have a sweet, hot, gorgeous boyfriend, all rolled into one sexy Marine."

Gibbs smiled and nuzzled Tony's neck. "So no doubts about rough instead of slow and soft?"

Tony turned around in Gibbs' arms, pulling him closer.

"Do you know what I used to jack off to?"

Gibbs' eyes widened and he shook his head, opening his mouth to say something but Tony silenced him with a finger against his lips.

"I'd fantasize about you forcing me under your desk, making me suck your cock. The thought of you ordering the team around while you had one hand under your desk, fisted in my hair, to force more of your cock into my mouth…" Tony's eyes glazed over and he sighed.

"I would come _so hard _from that fantasy, every. Time."

Gibbs swallowed hard. "Did I come in your mouth, at work?" he whispered hoarsely.

Tony bit his bottom lip. "Yeah, you forced me to take it all, every…single…drop."

"And then?" Gibbs forced the words over his lips.

Tony came even closer and whispered the words directly in his ear.

"And then you'd let me lick your cock clean and take it back in my mouth, to suck on it until you were hard again. And you'd start all over, using my mouth for your pleasure."

Tony groaned as he took Gibbs' hand and laid it on his hard cock.

"Feel how hard you make me, just from thinking about that? I'm yours, _boss. _Use me." Tony moaned.

Gibbs growled low in his throat and he pushed Tony down without a word, feeding him his aching cock. The younger man moaned as he eagerly started to suck on his dick.

"Good boy." Gibbs groaned as his eyes rolled back.

* * *

_Six months later_

"Hey Boss, where's Tony?"

"Dentist appointment." Came the gruff reply.

"Oh. When will he be back?"

"When it's over, McGee. Don't you have something useful to do?"

"Right – on it, boss. I'm gonna check with Abby if she needs any help."

As Tim walked into the Goth's lab, he was greeted by the biggest grin.

"Oh no, we were right?" he whined.

"Yup!" Abby turned to her screens and replayed footage from the bullpen that morning, showing Tony crawling under Gibbs' desk before McGee had arrived. She fast-forwarded through the video to show that nobody could've seen him for the past hour because he was still down there.

"Unless he's got a dentist down there, I'd say he's got something else entirely in his mouth." She smirked broadly.

* * *

**THE END! **


End file.
